Season 6
Season 6 is the sixth season of Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. Ultra does not reappear in this season, but his Pokemon still wander Paw-Tucket on their own. Episodes #How Pawtucket Was Won - Roxie tells Ultra‘s Pokémon how the portal to Pawtucket was discovered. #The Stubborn Visitor - Jade’s long lost brother, Wesley Purrchill comes over to spend quality time with Jade, which makes Roxie jealous. #A Promise Is A Promise - Bev sets out on a trip to deliver some sand to the Chill Out Inn, but ends up getting lost when she takes a shortcut back home. #Didi Moves In - Didi decides to move in on Edie, but she has to make sure not to do anything bad to Edie. She gets help from two sets of roommates: Roxie and Jade, Trip and Quincy. #Another Believer - A new pet comes into town and thinks he sees a werewolf. The Pet 6 know werewolves don’t exist and have to calm him down. #Cracking Glass - Jade accidentally cuts her claw on a diamond that causes her paw to bleed. #Don’t Fiddle With It - Roxie wants to make a music video for Jade, which makes Jade feel uncomfortable when she puts a curse on it. #Vacation Gone Wrong - When Savannah is at a concert at Eagle’s Peak, a boulder from a snowy mountain near the Chill Out Inn knocks the limo off the side of a road, it gets pummeled by a avalanche. #Twins Get Stuck - Didi & Edie wound up getting caught in a whiteout on their winter vacation. #Trouble On The Trail - Frankie get stuck on a trestle and Trip must push her across. #Bev In A Dump - Bev starts walking backwards, but ends up falling into a moat of garbage. #Land Vs. Sea - Bev accidentally causes her land and aquatic friends to engage in a war over which is better. #Sheriff Gavin - Edie leaves for a business trip with Carmilla and leaves Gavin in charge of Pawtucket’s citizens and the mayor. #Super Freaky Job - After a long day of working hard, Roxie gets exhausted and asks Austin to do her jobs. #Winter Wipeout - Bev ends up bruising her noggin after fall down a mountain that sends her slam into a tree with a black eye. #Futbol - When paw-ky is banned from Pawtucket, the pets are forced to play soccer. #Nessun Dorma - Edie starts listening to opera music and accidentally shatters her mirror. #Crystal Ice - Jade finds a mysterious ice crystal that suddenly freezes her whole body. Roxie has to save her. #Bev’s Bad Bay - Bev gets fed up with Roget that she refuses to talk to him. #We Belong Together - Roxie and Mabel end up taking separate routes in the forest and must find each other. #The Werewolf Pokemon - Roxie swears she sees some large werewolf creature walking around Paw-Tucket and she thinks its hungry. However, it’s only a Midnight Form Lycanroc. But she has to calm everyone including Roxie down. #Legendary Quarrel - Paw-Tucket is put right in the middle of a battle between Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. #Ruining Edie’s Future - Didi’s hat starts using her, but Edie decides to fix a frightening future to an even brighter community with Manny’s memory scanner. #More Camera For Moi - Edie gets lots of pictures at a concert with Savannah in the spotlight. #No Worries - Roxie & Quincy find Jade napping in a heap of sand, so they help her to find out what’s wrong with her. #Private Property - Roxie & Jade fight over their bed, which rips in half into a stuffed pile feathers & cotton. #Turtle Troubles - Beau and Bev decide to switch jobs for the day. #Angry Barricade Break In Mob - When Jade sneaks onto the LPS cruise ship, a weaponized mob of angry Pawzombies try to kill her. #Friend? - Edie discovers that she has a secret admirer. #Triple Threat - Petula challenges Roxie to a race around Pawtucket. #Edie’s Time To Shine - Edie finally gets to be the star of her own drama. And she even signs up Pokémon to make sure it HOPEFULLY goes to plan, but it doesn’t. #Greatest Renegade Unveiling - When Jade dresses up as a minion, Wesley doesn’t find it amusing to Edie. #Such A Screwup - When Roxie messes up everything for everyone, Paw-Tucket citizens become angry with her. She eventually makes an escape and finds someone who can help her situation. #The Floating Apartment - Roxie and Jade’s apartment is cursed, causing it to go flying into the air. Taking them with it! Now they have to get down safely. #Impossible Mission - Jade is sent on a top secret mission to stop Petula from bombing an abandoned warehouse. #TEKCUT-WAP - When Jade and Roxie go through a strange mirror, they find themselves in a place where everything is opposite and everyone‘s names are backwards. Any evil pets are now the good guys, and the Pet Six are the bad guys. Even everyone’s personalities are opposite. Now they must team up with the good version of Petula’s Posse to stop the evil Pet Six. #Crime Is A Foot - Jade investigates a crime at the Pawtucket stadium. #Mo’ Problems - Savannah runs out of money for a concert on Roxie’s birthday. #Fire And Rescue - When the Pet Patrol try to put a fire at the Chill Out Inn, an explosion from a leaking fuel tank blows up in their faces. #World’s Most Amazing Video - When Roxie rocks out on a live concert tour with Savannah, the tour goes viral, but Jade and Wesley sense that the video should be destroyed. #Picante Sauce - Edie Watches an adult Tv show that could ruin her acting career. #Shell Burned - Bev gets her shell burned by an iron brand. #Rockslide Terror - Quincy has a fear of trees falling on the road, but Sweetie helps him get over his fear during a storm. #Edie On The Run - Edie ends up running late for an audition for a Chinese drama, so she must be on time. #Bevalanche - Bev accidentally crashes into an old shed that causes the roof to collapse and bury her under a rocky mount of snow and ice. #After Hours - Jade thinks that she could sleep for a week, but Roxie doesn’t think that it is optional. #That’s All I Need - Austin decides to ask Roxie out on a date, but Jade thinks that she is getting brainwashed. #Beyond What You See - Edie wishes that she could see the whole world of Pawtucket from outer space. #Seeking Help - Petula’s Posse try to break up Gavin & Edie’s relationship by taking turns sabotaging them. #The Shadow Of Doubt - When Jade starts walking with her eyes closed, she ends up having a blurry vision when she wears Wesley’s glasses. #No Such Thing As Too Tidy - Roxie helps Mabel clean up the Shake ‘N’ Dry salon while Pearl is away. #Edie & Didi’s Chick Flick - Didi and Edie argue over which movie to watch. #A Ferret, A Hybrid, And A Cat - Glitter starts taunting Jade so much that the cat gets Ninja Dragonet to help out. However, Glitter might have bitten off more than she can chew. #Little Budgie - Edie gets shrunk by Manny’s shrink ray, but she later realized that it was a dream. #On The Road To Extinction - Rusty meets a distinctive creature named Dusty, who is his older brother, but discovers that his is hiding something that might not be true. #Loud And Proud - Roxie gets cursed by a gem, it forces her to not stop laughing. #Showing Off - Edie starts to like being the center of attention, but it goes too far when she is sent to work on Didi’s farm. #No Pet Left Behind - When Simon finds an abandoned dinosaur egg, it turns out to be a monster. #Trouble For Jade - Jade gets send to anger management class, due to herself having angry behavioral issues with Roxie. #Roommate Party - Roxie decides to throw a big roommate party for Jade, which makes her annoyed when she turns up the volume by blasting high-pitched trumpet and saxophone music. #Roxie’s Rap - Roxie challenges Petula to a rap off. #Austin’s Lost Ball - When Austin loses the paw-ky ball, Roxie must find it before nighttime falls. #Big Strong Bev - Bev is sent to deliver some old metal girders to the junkyard, but gets blinded by a banner and gets stranded on an old cliff. #Temple Of Love - Gavin and Edie get excited about a new carnival ride with bows and arrows. #The Best Bull - Didi is afraid to be a matador and fight Tank, so Edie must train her to get over her fear. #Cinders And Ashes - When Mabel gets stuck in a ditch and loses her collar, Roxie must find it to guide her way to the rescue through a construction site of towering cinder blocks that tip over and turn into thick clouds of ash. #Under The Weather - Jade becomes sick with poison ivy, so Wesley must take care of her. #Littlest Wonders - Manny tries to make the future a better place for Pawtucket, which ends up turning into a protesting disaster. #The Eagle Has Landed - When an eagle Pokemon kidnaps Didi, Edie must save before she gets eaten alive. #Edie Goes Crazy - When Edie eats too much candy, she ends up going crazy and silly things. #Sore Losers - Wesley gets replaced by Jade when she is injured in a game of paw-ky. #Pied The Piper - Kira gets her head stuck in a pipe with her tongue stuck to a frozen icicle of a ladder that leads to the manhole cover of the sewer. #Sit & Sip - When Tank drinks a spicy pawberry smoothie, it causes him to lose his cool. #Pixel Pets - Bev decides to tests her aquatic and land friends abilities through video game references. #No Dogs Allowed - Jade refuses to invite Roxie to a Purr & Pounce concert to get Savannah’s autograph. #Stuck In A Rudder - When LPS cruise ship hits a frozen rock, the rudder starts to leak oil. #Petmageddon - When Roxie has a bad dream, it comes true. #Deadly Disaster - When the water in Edie’s apartment gets flooded, it sends it losing its foundation and turns into a heap of rubble. #Ghostly Ghoul - At the carnival, Petula’s posse dress up like a ghoul to scare everyone away from the bumper cars. #The Power Of The Special - When Jade accidentally sprays Roxie with glue, she must unleash her secret weapon. #Water Torture Chamber - Bev gets tied up in a meat locker of water in Ultra’s lair. #Secret Shortcut - When Octavia shows Edie a forbidden shortcut, she senses that she her a fear of tightrope walking. #Sleep Flying - Edie starts to feel sleepy after falling down an embankment on the way to her apartment. #We’re Getting Her Out Of There - When Mabel tests out a construction rig on ice, she plunges into frigid water, so Roxie must find a way to keep her away from danger when she isn’t around. #All Off Course - Bev is worried that her Thunderclouds friends are retiring from racing. #The Big Battle - Roxie faces Petula when she turns into a purple monster, but Manny and her friends help her defeat her with an antidote of jelly. #Alternate Dimensions - When Savannah decides to make a singing competition for the Pet 6, it ends in a horrible disaster. #Insecurity Virus - After Roxie saves Mabel from a rebooted game, an insecurity virus named Rade scans Roxie and distributes her clones all over Pawtucket. #Incineroar Goes on a Rampage - Incineroar, fed up with Jade’s actions, goes on a rampage to destroy anything in his path. Ninja Dragonet must find a way to calm him down. #Roxie’s Music Album - Roxie decides to make a music album of her own, but she might want Savannah to help her make it. Crossovers * The New Mechanics in Town - Crossover with Animal Mechanicals. When Mayor notices that Paw-Tucket needs a team of mechanics to do repairs, he hires a group of robotic animals called the Animal Mechanicals. However, no one trusts them immediately. But when Paw-Tucket becomes in urgent need of repairs, they will learn to trust the new guys. * A World of Imagination - Crossover with Muppet Babies. When the Muppet Babies appear in Paw-Tucket, the Pet Six are in for a wild journey in the world of imagination. Category:Seasons